


The Hymen in Your Heart

by NoTarget



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoTarget/pseuds/NoTarget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Futasubasa continue in the sequel to Sword Training, as she helps Chris to learn the difference between sex and love. If you don’t understand the title ask /m/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hymen in Your Heart

“Ha..ha..hmmm” Tsubasa moaned as she ran the fleshlight up and down her cock with her right hand as she clutched the bed sheet with the other, speeding up she continued to stroke for several more minutes before arcing her back and letting out an even louder moan as she came into it. Slowly she pulled her still hard penis out of the tube as a surge of semen flowed out of it moments later. “Damn, it’s still not enough…” she muttered in an exasperated tone.

It had been nearly a week since she and Maria had parted ways, she had encouraged Maria to stay in Europe and enjoy a vacation when she had been called back to Japan on urgent business and now she was starting to regret it, her alchemy created cock was proving to be a problem, at first masturbating was enough to take the worst of the edge off but now even using a sex toy was barely making a dent; she had been hard for nearly a day straight at this point. Having a penis with superhuman abilities was not always a blessing she was discovering, she was going to have to take drastic measures to deal with this problem.

DING-DONG

                “Do you know what time it is?” asked Chris as she flung open her apartment door in annoyance “Oh, senpai it’s you.”

                “Yukine, I’m sorry to bother you so late at night but I desperately need your help with something,” Said Tsubasa as she stood in the doorway holding a bag in front of her, “Can I come in?”

                “Arg, well if it’s urgent then I guess so,” grumbled Chris as she let Tsubasa into her home, “Now what’s so important?” she asked

                “This,” replied Tsubasa as she dropped the bag she was holding to reveal something pressing against the front of her skirt

                “What…is that?” asked Chris nervously

Tsubasa took a deep breath as she prepared to speak, might as well just get everything out in the open right away, like tearing off a band aid in one stroke she thought

                “I grew a futanari penis in London and had sex with Maria with it and now I can’t get it to go down on my own and I’m coming to you because I’m desperate for relief,” said Tsubasa in one rapid-fire sentence as she tried to sum up all that had happened to her, Chris for her part could only turn a bright shade of red as she tried to compose a response to this.

                “Are…Are you shitting me?” was the eloquent response she eventually came up with

                “Please…” asked Tsubasa as she lifted her skirt to reveal her erect and throbbing cock, “Just jerk me off at least, I can’t function like this, if I had balls they’d be blue.” She pleaded

                “All right, fine!” Chris shouted as she knelt down and roughly grabbed Tsubasa’s cock “I’ll get you off, humph, begging your junior for help like this…” she said

                “You know you’re kind of cute when you’re angry.” Mused Tsubasa

                “Save it! Let’s just get this over with!” shouted Chris as she began to quickly and roughly jerk Tsubasa off, eager to finish as soon as possible.           

Tsubasa closed her eyed and moaned as she began to move her hips back and forth along with Chris’ stokes, it had been nearly a week since anyone else had touched her penis and even this simple act felt great, it wasn’t long before she was ready to blow, arching her back and placing one hand on Chris’ head she let out a load moan as she shot her load all over Chris’ face, covering in hot, sticky semen.

                “Phew, thank you Yukine I…Yukine?” asked Tsubasa as Chris didn’t react to her; instead she silently touched her face and examined the strings of semen between her fingers

                “ _I know this…_ ” she thought as vague memories in the back of her mind began to stir “ _This feel, this smell, this is semen, I know this…”_

                “NO!!” screamed Chris as she recoiled from Tsubasa in fear

                “Yukine!” shouted Tsubasa back in concern

Chris collapsed to the ground and covered her head with her hands as memories she had long tried to bury started to resurface, she remembered the feel of cold steel around her wrists restraining her, of tearing clothes, her clothes. She remembered pain, horrible pain between her legs. Chris curled into a fetal position as she began to cry incoherently

                “Yukine! Yukine!” Tsubasa continued to shout

More than an hour later, Tsubasa passed Chris a cup of tea as she sat down beside her on the couch, Chris had recovered from her trauma somewhat and had regained her coherence as she sat on the couch next to Tsubasa, but she was still visibly shaken from the experience. Taking a sip of tea she began to lay out for Tsubasa her whole, uncensored past: what had happened to her in Val Verde and the abuse she had taken there, how she had cried and screamed and begged but in the end she had had no choice but to endure it all.

                “Now you know why I’m so fucked up…” she quietly muttered as she turned to look at Tsubasa, Tsubasa sat silently with her hands tightly clenched on her lap and her head down so Chris couldn’t see her eyes, Chris saw a drop of liquid land on Tsubasa’s hand, was the mighty sentinel of Japan actually crying she wondered?

                “I…I…” Tsubasa choked out amid sobs, “I tried to use you for my own pleasure…” she continued as she lifted her head to face Chris, Chris could see the tears running down her cheeks “How does that make me any better than the men who violated you?” she said with disgust in her voice, disgust at herself Chris realized

                “Don’t say that!” Chris shouted as she placed her hands on Tsubasa’s shoulders, “You’re my senpai! You and the idiot showed me the first true kindness I’d know in years even as I tried to push you away! More than that you showed me forgiveness even for the terrible acts I committed.” Tsubasa couldn’t respond to such words, instead she simply let Chris wrap her arms around her and held her tight to her chest, as the girl who was a wreck just an hour ago was now consoling Tsubasa

                “Thank you, Chris…” Tsubasa quietly murmured

                “What did you just call me?” asked Chris amused

                “Yukine!” shouted Tsubasa as she attempted to do a verbal backspace, “I called you Yukine of course!”

                “Really? Because it sounded like you called me Chris.” Chris smirked

Tsubasa broke away from Chris’ chest and kissed her gently on the neck before sucking on one of her ears, which produced a yelp of surprise from Chris.

                “Please forgive my selfishness,” asked Tsubasa “Let me make you feel good in a way those men never did.” She said as she began to unbutton Chris shirt, as each button came undone Chris breasts gradually came more into view, once she had undone the last one, she pulled her shirt back and brought her breasts fully into view, grabbing one in each hand she began to knead them, very slowly and softly, before kissing her nipples one after the other. From the look on Chris’ face this was something she was enjoying, in the back of her mind Tsubasa wondered if these were bigger than Maria’s, or if it was simply that they were attached to a smaller body.

Standing up from the couch Tsubasa maneuvered in front of Chris and grabbed the waistline of her shorts, before Chris could give much more than a gasp in protest Tsubasa pulled off her shorts and underwear in one swift move of ninja trained precision, couching in front of Chris, Tusbasa placed her head between Chris’ thighs.

                “No!” shouted Chris in embarrassment as she placed her hand over her pussy in panic, “I don’t want you to see it…it’s defiled…” said Chris as she turned her head away from Tsubasa with a tear in her eye, Tsubasa simply smiled softly as she gripped Chris’s wrist and pulled her hand away exposing her pussy.

                “Relax, it’s beautiful,” admired Tsubasa as she pushed her head deeper between Chris’ legs and stuck out her tongue, licking the enterance to Chris’ womanhood, “Lean back and push your hips out so I can get at it better,” commanded Tsubasa.

“O-okay,” responded Chris sheepishly, doing as she was instructed Tsubasa wrapped her lips around Chris’ engorged clit and sucked on it, producing an appreciative moan from her. Tsubasa broke off and kissed the inside of Chris thigh, noting it was softer and less lean then her own, not surprising considering Chris didn’t swordfight with her legs. Turning back to Chris’ pussy Tsubasa slid her tounge into it as far as she could, tasting the sweet nectar inside and wringing her tongue back and forth inside her, Chris began to squirm in pleasure and placed her hands on top of Tsubasa’s head, trying to push her even deeper in.

                “I may have this thing between my legs, but I’m still a girl,” remarked Tsubasa pulling her face away, “I know the sensitive spots belter than any man ever can,” she boasted as she went back and rolled her tongue over Chris’ clit, this proved to be the last push for Chris as she arced her back and let out a load moan as her body twitched before falling back down to the couch with a thud.

                “Hmmm, was that good?” purred Tsubasa as Chris lay panting on the couch

                “Please…” said Chris as she lurched forwards and unexpectedly slid a hand up Tsubasa’s skirt and gripped her cock, “I want this…”

                “Alright, if it’s want you want, turn around and get on your knees,” said Tsubasa as she began to undress

                “Like this?” asked Chris as she knelt on the couch, back to Tsubasa, assumingly she noticed Chris still had her unbuttoned top draped over her.

                “While that is a nice view, what I had in mind was this.” Tsubasa replied as she placed a hand on Chris’ back and pushed her forwards until she was bent over the top of the couch with her hands holding onto the top.

                “You want to do it like this?!” shouted Chris

                “Relax,” replied Tsubasa as she moved into position behind Chris, “People may have had sex with you before, but I’ll be the first to make love to you,” she said as she gripped her cock and placed it at the entrance to Chris’ pussy. Gripping her waist with the other hand she pushed her way into Chris in one slow but steady stoke until she bottomed out with her entire length inside Chris, slowly she pulled back out, her entire cock nearly coming out before going back in, making sure to be slow and gentle, she didn’t want poor Chris to have another panic attack. “Are you handling this okay? Can I speed up?” Tsubasa asked with concern

Chris turned her head to look back at Tsubasa and gave a nod and what was probably meant to be a statement but came out an incoherent mumble of confirmation. Accepting this Tsubasa gripped Chris tightly and began to speed up as the sounds of their sex began to fill the room. Chris began pushing her hips backwards to meet Tsubasa’s thrusts as she dug her fingers into the top of the sofa. In the past when someone had been inside her she had felt only disgust and violation, but this was different; for the first time in her life someone was having sex with her who cared deeply for her, for the for the first time it felt good.

Chris pushed herself off the couch with her arms and curved her back, exposing her breasts to the air. Tsubasa took the opportunity to relocate her hands and began groping them, squeezing them and pinching her nipples before taking her hands off them and wrapping them around Chris’ sides below her breasts. As she pounded Chris full throttle Tsubasa noted how despite her past, she still felt great around her dick; she could fell her climax nearing with each stoke.

                “Yukine, I want to… can I come inside you?” asked Tsubasa as she stopped her thrusting, “I won’t do it unless you allow it,” Chris had had too much forced on her in the past thought Tsubasa, she wouldn’t impose her desire on her without permission

                “Yes! Do it!” shouted Chris as she tried to turn to face Tsubasa, she had only stopped thrusting for a few seconds but already her pussy was crying for Tsubasa to continue. Tsubasa resumed her motions and it wasn’t long until she reached the breaking point; she pushed her cock into Chris as far as she could and held it there as she blew her load, her hot semen pouring into Chris womb and pussy. As she finished Tsubasa took a step back and pulled out of Chris, observing in amusement as a string of cum briefly continued to connect them even after they separated. Collapsing into the couch Tsubasa’s cum began to slowly drip from Chris’ pussy onto the cushions as the girl breathed heavily from the experience.

                “So, feel like you’ve got another round in you?” asked Tsubasa with a smirk

A short time later, the two of them had transitioned to Chris’ bedroom, as Chris lay down on her bed Tsubasa arranged herself over top of her and taking hold of her cock proceeded to re-enter her, placing her hands on the bed by Chris’ side for leverage she began to pound her without restraint, Chris gasped and moaned as she wrapped her arms around Tsubasa’s neck and pulled her down to her, Tsubasa’s much smaller breasts colliding with Chris’ sizeable ones, their nipples occasionally colliding as she moved. Almost reflexively Chris wrapped her legs around Tsubasa, from this angle the two of them could look into each other’s eyes clearly and has she looked into Tsubasa’s deep purple eye Chris realized she had never looked anyone in the eye like this before, Tsubasa for her part thought Chris light violet eyes were beautiful as well. At this point neither of them felt that there was anything left to say, their bodies, expressions and moans were enough communication, the two of them moved together in almost prefect rhythm, as a result of their time fighting and sparing together they both knew each other and what they wanted without needing words. Chris threw back her head and yelled in ecstasy as she came, her pussy clamping down on Tsubasa, eager for her hot seed inside her. Tsubasa for her part didn’t disappoint as Chris’ climax pushed her over the edge and she fired another load into Chris, exhausted and satisfied Tsubasa rolled off of Chris and lay by her side on the bed, silently she gripped Chris’ hand and enjoyed her fluffiness as they snuggled together.

The next morning, Tsubasa sat at the table in Chris’ living room, watching as she removed the cushion they had had sex on the previous night and unzipped the cover

                “Argh, now I’ve got to wash this and the sheets from last night,” she grumbled

                “Don’t complain, you loved it,” said Tsubasa with a smile

                “I know you said it…” said Chris as she turned to Tsubasa with a smirk, “Last night you called me by my first name.”

                “I did not!” shouted Tsubasa defensively, before they could get any further in their discussion Tsubasa’s phone rang, finding where she had thrown it the night before she picked it up, eager for the diversion, “It’s Maria,” she said as she answered

                “Tsubasa,” Maria said on the other end, “I’m heading back now, we need to talk.” As she listened Tsubasa noticed Maria sounded unsteady, almost afraid.

                “Is something wrong?” Tsubasa asked

As Chris turned to Tsubasa to ask how Maria was doing she saw that whatever Maria had said to her had made her eyes go wide in shock, blankly staring into the distance as the color drained from her face.

 


End file.
